Your Choice
by The Marauder Named Prongs
Summary: This will hopefully be a collection of RemusSirius oneshots that YOU tell me how to write, and I do it! Send me what you want me to write in a review, and I'll do my best! First story is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I have this new idea I'd like to try out, but I need your help. Okay, I'd like this to be a collection of one shots, but I want YOU to give me the idea for them.**

**Send me a review with your idea for a one shot, and I'll attempt to write it.**

** It can be an opening quote, one word, a title or just a general idea for a story. Anything you want and I'll create something good. (Hopefully.)  
**

**A few requirements for your submissions: **

**- Must be Harry Potter **

**- Must be RemusSirius slash**

**- Only oneshots **

**Thanks! **

**Prongsie :) **


	2. Moony's Fire's Choice

**Moony's Fire's Choice**

**"Sirius, no, I will NOT do that!"**

"Sirius, no, I will NOT do that!" Remus Lupin nearly squealed as the handsome, sixteen-year-old Sirius Black advanced upon him as a predator does its prey.

They tawny-haired boy knew not whether to laugh or scream as his companion payed his defiant shriek no attention and continued his prowling across their dormitory. There was a look glinting in Sirius' stormy eyes that Remus was just all too familiar with. Sirius wasn't kidding.

Remus' thin lips cracked an involuntary grin as the ebony haired boy before him quickly wrapped his strong, pale arms around the lycanthrope's slender waist before he could escape. Within seconds, Sirius' breath was tickling Remus' neck as he threw his debonair face into the gap between the werewolf's neck and shoulder.

"Please, Moony?" Sirius begged in a most seductive tone, "For me?"

Remus rolled his eyes as he brought a hand to his mate's silky black tresses, stroking it with as even a rhythm as a beating heart. "But, _why_, Sirius?" he questioned in an exasperated tone, as Sirius head nuzzled farther into his neck, breathing ghosts upon it.

"Because," Sirius said quietly, followed by a dramatic pause, "I want you to." He pulled his face from Remus' and began shoving the lycanthrope across the Sixth Year dormitory and into the bathroom attached to it.

Remus only half-heartedly fought with the animagus, knowing he'd never be able to overpower the Beater's muscles of the boy urging him forward against his will.

"But, Sirius," Remus began again, a new line of protest coming to him, "What if James or Peter come in?"

The ebony boy laughed his infamous bark-like laugh. "Nice try, Moony," he said still chuckling as he continued pushing the werewolf towards the bathroom, "But you know I'll just seal the door like I always do."

The tawny boy nodded in defeat. He had no other arguments, hence leaving him with no way of getting out of this one. He twisted in the other boy's grasp, to face him before he was locked into the small bathroom behind him. "You owe me for this, Padfoot," he growled in a state of perfection only a werewolf could have.

Sirius only laughed as he clicked the door shut on his mate's aggravated face. He turned to the door marking the exit of the dormitory and sealed in with two whispered spells. The animagus couldn't help but smile at the thought of what he'd gotten the normally conservative Remus Lupin to do. Tonight, he was going to have fun.

"Don't forget what I told you to say!" Sirius called across the dormitory to the reply of angry snarls and mutterings from the lycanthrope. Sirius fell into yet another bout of silent laughter at the sound.

Ten minutes passed before either boy spoke again. This time, it was Remus who broke the silence. "Padfoot!" He called through the wooden door behind which he was concealed, "Do I really have to say that?"

Said Marauder fell into mirth once again, though he could not keep silent about it. "Yes, Moony," he managed to gasp out between waves of laughter, "You most definitely have to say it!"

More grumbled reverberated from the bathroom as the brass doorknob turned slowly. Sirius watched with excited anticipation as the lycanthrope finally stepped from the shadows of the small cubicle behind him.

With a long, low sigh, the werewolf sent a glare towards Sirius, before muttering in his best French accent, "What can I do for you M'sieur?"

Sirius couldn't stop himself from bursting out in the most exuberant laughter he'd ever experienced. "Moony, I love you," he said in sheer glee as he looked over the werewolf's attire.

Standing before him, was Remus Lupin, donning a perfectly cliched French maid's outfit either boy had ever seen, what with it's frilled sleeves and black satin skirt.

"Can I please take this off now?" Remus pleaded earnestly, as he absent-mindedly plucked at the frilly apron tied around his waist.

Sirius stood from his bed, shaking his head defiantly, "No, you may not." With that, he grasped the lycanthrope and pulled him haphazardly back to his red-covered, four-poster bed, his grin never faltering.

"Now, come on, Moony. This dirty boy needs cleaning."

**I hope you liked it, especially you, Moony's Fire, since this was your idea. Feedback and more ideas are always welcome!**

**Prongsie :)  
**


	3. Emerald ElfSlytherin707's Choice

**Emerald Elf-Slytherin707's Choice**

**"Sirius, what is that in your hand?"**

"Sirius, what is _that _in your hand?" Remus Lupin asked from the old, dingy, moth-eaten couch upon which he sat, staring blank-faced out the window beside him.

The surprised face of Sirius Black emerged from the fireplace he was currently climbing out of. He stood, dusting the peppered ashes from his dark robes as he peered across the small living room of the flat he shared with his fellow post-Marauder. "Nothing," he said with feigned innocence and a casual shrug as he tried to unnoticeably tuck whatever he beheld into the deep pockets of his robes.

For the first time since Sirius' very recent arrival, Remus withdrew his gaze from the bleak night street beyond the glass to face his best mate, an ominous grin donning his pale, pink lips. "Come on, Sirius. What is it?" he pestered, knowing he could get anything out of Sirius if only he tried hard enough.

Sirius ignored the werewolf, choosing to pass by the couch, and follow the short, bare hallway into the small kitchen of their flat. Remus was quick to follow, his grin still in place and his slender hands shoved deep in his worn pockets.

Sirius immediately opened the squeaking door of the Muggle refrigerator Remus had insisted they buy in order to keep what sparse food they owned from going bad. Finding nothing particularly satisfying of the butterflies beating madly in his stomach, he closed the door once more. Remus leaned against the small, circular table, watching his flatmate move about the kitchen in that nervous manner in which a dog slinks around his owner when he knows he'd done something wrong.

"So, where were you all night?" Remus questioned, deciding to temporarily change the topic of discussion.

Sirius shrugged again, now rummaging through several near-empty cabinets. "Places," he said in a muffled tone of nonchalance as he stuck his head into a cupboard devoid of anything save dust and cobwebs. Merlin, someone needed to go shopping.

Remus chuckled. "Which places?" He moved from the table to pull open the freezer before him. He reached in and took out a frozen Muggle dinner. "Here," he said to Sirius, trying not to roll his eyes at the look of simple happiness on the ebony eighteen-year-old's face as he grabbed the frozen dinner eagerly.

"Thanks," Sirius replied, never once making eye contact with the lycanthrope. "And I was in Diagon Alley, if you must know," he added, ripping the dinner from its packaging.

Remus' brow furrowed in mock-confusion. "At nearly eleven thirty at night? Isn't that kind of late to be shopping, mate?"

The ebony teenager turned his back to the werewolf as he tried in vain to figure out how to use the buttons on the microwave Remus also insisted they buy. "I was at the Leaky Cauldron," Sirius lied in a very blatant tone.

"Oh," Remus replied quietly as he took a seat next to Sirius whose dinner was warming happily in the microwave. "So, what was in your hand earlier?" he inquired yet again, trying to catch the animagus off guard with the sudden question.

The attempt was a failure.

"Nothing, Rem," Sirius repteated, though his hands subconsciously went to the deep pockets of his robes, the left clenching around the small box he had stowed away earlier.

Remus shook his head, though Sirius missed the gesture as he turned to the microwave, having nearly jumped in surprise at the ding it had made, signaling the end of its warming. Remus watched quietly as Sirius rummaged for a fork through the wrong drawer. Finally finding what he was looking for, Sirius returned to the table sitting across from the werewolf, digging his fork greedily into his recently unfrozen midnight snack.

"What?" Sirius asked thickly through a large mouthful of instant potatoes. He had just raised his head to see Remus staring directly at him with a stern, scrutinizing gaze.

Remus averted his eyes, shrugging indifferently. "I know you're lying," he stated as though it were the most obvious fact in the world.

His companion nearly choked, as he coughed exaggeratedly for several seconds. Remus only smiled as though he were oblivious to the noises and gags emanating from his best mate.

Finally clearing his throat, Sirius asked incredulously, "How do you know?"

The lycanthrope shrugged again. "I saw you come through the fire through the reflection in the window," he said as though he were talking to an inept child. "I know you had something in your hand, and I know it's now residing in your left pocket."

The blood drained from Sirius' face, leaving it even more pale that usual, if that was at all possible. His fork clattered onto his plate as his jaw dropped. "Sometimes you scare me, Moony," he whispered. Remus had always had an uncanny way of knowing things he shouldn't, and the fact that he could explain exactly how he knew these things often left people speechless.

Remus suppressed a laugh at the reaction he had recieved from Sirius. "Not scary," he chuckled weakly as Sirius pushed his food away, clearly having lost his appetite. "Just perceptive."

"No," Sirius stated defiantly, standing from the table and walking down the short hallway to the left of the kitchen. "It'sscary," he called over his shoulder as he opened a door with a bright Quidditch poster on it, entering into his room.

Again, Remus was quick to follow, coming to his flatmate's door before he could close it on the tawny teenager.

"So, what would I have to do to get you to tell me what's in your pocket?" Remus asked, happily as he sat at the edge of Sirius' bed, a mischievous glint shading over his eyes.

Sirius hid a smirk as he took of his robes, throwing them into an ever-growing pile of dirty laundry, the small box now residing in his hand. He used the other to gracefully pull his black tee shirt over his head to reveal incredibly pale skin stretched over well-toned muscles.

"Just one thing," Sirius said casually, turning his back to the werewolf.

"Okay."

"You sure you wanna know."

"_Yes_, Sirius!"

Sirius turned again to face Remus. The expression he wore was enough to make Remus' grin falter. He didn't like the look Sirius was giving him and he'd basically just agreed to do anything for him. This could turn out quite bad.

"Okay," Sirius said, the box still concealed in his large hands as he stood before Remus who was still perched upon his black-quilted bed, the springs squeaking quietly as Remus shifted nervously. "Kiss me," Sirius stated.

Remus' heart skipped a beat (to say the least) at Sirius' words. Was he serious? It was certainly a cruel joke on the werewolf's heart if he wasn't. He looked Sirius straight in the eyes, silently daring him to say he was only kidding.

His mouth parched, rendering him speechless. Sirius' face looked - for lack of another word - utterly serious.

His heart pounded against his ribcage. Why was Remus looking at him like that? Had he read the signs wrong? Did Remus really see him as nothing more than a friend? The ebony boy let none of his worries show through on his hardened, expressionless face.

He wanted this so badly. Merlin only knew how very badly he yearned for a touch of the werewolf's lips. Even if he had read the signs wrong, what was the worst that could happen? Remus would turn away from him to a slightly awkward aftermath? So what?

Sirius continued his unwavering, determined stance as Remus remained speechless. The lycanthrope's pale tongue poked quickly from behind his lips, coating them in a thin layer of moisture before the small organ darted back into the dark cavern of his mouth that the ebony teenager so desired to explore.

Remus took a tentative step from the bed, his molten eyes moving immediately to the clenched fists of his companion. "Sirius," he whispered, with another small stride forward, "Are you serious?"

The boy before the werewolf couldn't even bring himself to make the so over-used joke about his name being a homophone to 'serious' as his heart hammered against his ribs with a force that he was sure would break them. How could Remus not hear it?

"Dead serious," he replied in little more than an undertone, his face shining with anticipation as his stomach fluttered with nerves.

In just one more small step, Remus was directly underneath the taller boy's gaze, forcing his head to tilt upward in order to stare into the glimmering, stormy grey eyes of the animagus he'd secretly loved for years.

The was a dream come true. Sirius wanted him; after all these years of hidden torture, Sirius black finally mutualized his feelings. Why then did he feel so hesitant to comply to the request of the one with whom he was in love? What if this was only a one-time thing? Something that, after it passed, would mean everything to one and nothing to the other. Was the fragile heart of the tawny boy willing to take that chance?

'Yes,' Remus thought in determination, 'Yes, I am.'

With all other thoughts of consequences and what may come as an aftermath pushed firmly from his mind, Remus rose on his toes, placing one white, scarred hand upon the animagus' bare chest as a means of steadying himself. His gaze now came level to that of his companion's, and in it, he could see so much anticipation, lust and. . . could that possibly be love?

"Sirius," he breathed so quietly, even the keen ears of his werewolf self would've been forced to strain to hear him. His lips were mere inches form the boy whose name he'd just whispered. There was a small clatter ignored by both boys as something fell to the floor. Strong arms slowly came to rest around Remus' waist, as his own weaved through long, inky locks of soft hair.

He could feel each pump of blood coursing through his veins as he watched Sirius' head tilt towards his own, his pale, pink lips parting slightly. As if on autopilot, he found himself to be doing much the same as the boy above him, while his arms tightened their hold on his smooth neck.

In one long-awaited, passionate, lust-driven second, their lips were locked together in a perfect motion. Fireworks of passion burst behind the closed eyelids of both the two teenagers, as Remus' fingers laced themselves into a tighter hold of the ebony tresses that so perfectly framed their owner's gorgeous facial features.

What seemed like hours, day, months, but was in actuality only a few indescribable seconds, was broken as lips were torn apart to the sounds of gasping breaths and pounding hearts.

Slowly, Remus removed his hold on Sirius' hair, breathing labored. It wasn't until this second that he realized what must have made the soft clatter as it fell upon the wooden floor below his feet.

The lycanthrope looked down to the floor. He stooped down on one knee, reaching for the glittering object before him.

"Sirius!" he breathed in pure ecstasy, as he picked up the small object in his fair, delicate hand. "It's. . . so beautiful!"

And he meant it. Dangling from a thin silver chain was a small moon-shaped pendant complete with the outline of a howling canine upon it's shining surface.

Carefully, Sirius removed the necklace from Remus' hands, stringing it gracefully around the werewolf's neck. He couldn't help but smile as the silver moon glistened in beautiful contrast upon the black robes covering Remus' scar-riddled chest.

Bending down slightly, Sirius lips came to reside beside his mate's ear. "You're welcome," he said in a quiet, husky voice, as the tawny teenager's arms enveloped him in a loving embrace.

"I love you, Sirius." The words had slipped out before they were processed and considered, but immediately, both boys knew for certain that they were true as the magic flowing through their veins.

"I love you too, Rem. I love you too."

** I hope you all enjoyed the story! Feedback is welcome, especially from you, Emerald Elf-Slytherin707! Submit more ideas if you like. I am going to attempt to update more often!**

**Prongsie :)**


End file.
